descendantswickedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
King Benjamin Florian' (better known as Ben) is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. He is the son of Belle and Beast (from Beauty and the Beast). He is one of the heroes and wants to help the children of the villains. About to take the throne, he makes his first announcement and offers a chance of redemption and a normal life for the children of the infamous Disney villains, choosing Mal (daughter of Maleficent), Evie (daughter of the Evil Queen), Carlos (son of Cruella de Vil) and Jay (son of Jafar) to come to Auradon to attend prep school and have a normal life. Unlike his peers, he does not fear these teen troublemakers and embraces them as friends, as he helps them navigate through the unknown land where kindness runs rampant, knowing that they deserve a chance to live in Auradon and that they are innocent. Ben is portrayed by Mitchell Hope. History Ben was born as the prince of the kingdom of Auradon. He was raised by his mother Belle and his father Adam (Beast). In the story, he is going to become king of the United States of Auradon, with his first proclamation to give the new generation of Disney Villains a chance to live in Auradon. Personality Prince Ben is good natured and he has been stated to represent a sense of fairness. His first proclamation after having taken the throne is to offer a chance at redemption to the trouble making offspring of Cruella De Vil (Carlos De Vil), Maleficent (Mal), The Evil Queen (Evie) and Jafar (Jay), who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island (Isle of the Lost), which shows that he is not judgemental and is willing to give people a chance. Occasionally, when angered he has a tendency to growl like a beast. (He gets this as a gene from his father.) He sees the good in people. Appearance Ben is tall and very handsome. He usually is wearing a blue uniform of some sort. Ben has light brown hair swept to his left as his mother and got green eyes. Relationships Mal Girlfriend He seemed to be attracted to her the first moment they met. Mal nonetheless was more focused on getting the wand and once told Jane and Evie that she thought love and getting a boyfriend were stupid and that she didn't need them. He frequently tried to approach and be friendly with the VKs, but was most friendly with Mal. Interesting the two both had a dream about the other before ever meeting each other. When Mal learned Ben his family and his girlfriend get to be near the wand, she immediately tried to entice Ben by making a love potion cookie and giving it to him. When he ate it, it had an extremely strong effect and he proclaimed his love for her after the Tourney team victory. She accepted and when the two went on their first date. During the date, the two got to know each other and Ben saw the goodness within Mal and advised her they didn't have to follow their parent's footsteps. Mal even began questioning whether to follow the goodness inside her or follow her mother's footsteps and when he seemed to be drowning, she risked drowning herself to save him since she didn't know how to save. While the potion washed off Ben, he still loved her and decided to remain in a relationship with her. Mal thought since their parents would kill them if she and the VKs didn't go through with the plan, she figured the least she could do was erase his feelings. However, during the parade she learned he knew he was under a potion which washed off but still loved her. She admitted she was happy being with him and being at Auradon and decided to stay and be good. The two have since remained a couple. In Wicked World, the two are shown to flirt with Mal often complimenting on how cute he is and being impressed when he lied to Jay, while Ben encourages her to do her best and being a good person. The two shared a romantic dance in episode 16 and when he was kidnapped she was extremely worried and happy upon learning he was safe. The two are still in a relationship in Return to the Isle of the Lost. Audrey Ex-girlfriend The two used to date, but it seemed like a mostly one sided relationship throughout the film when the two were still together, as shown in the beginning where she proclaimed to be his girlfriend and he seemed uncomfortable around her and didn't care much for holding hands or being close. She also didn't share his views of being fair to the VKs and when he dumped her for Mal, she seemed heartbroken but tried to make him jealous with Chad, which failed. In Wicked World, the two seem to be good friends and when they went to the Isle of the Lost, she often held onto him for protection and neither Ben nor Mal seemed against it (possibly since she has given up on him and just wanted to be safe). Carlos Friend He helped cure his fear of dogs and the two seem to be good friends, though he wasn't above letting Jay beat him for not helping them in episode 10. Jay Friend The two seem to be good friends as the two have interacted postiveily with each other. Evie Friend She seemed to be attracted to him due to his looks, kindness and status as a prince but lost interest when learning he was in a relationship with Audrey and switched her focus to Chad. However, the two seem to be on good terms. In Wicked World, the two were voted king and queen of the Neon Lights Ball, though she left him to admire herself in the mirror with her crown. Jordan Friend The two knew each other since they were four but Ben can't seem to remember her name. Gallery Trivia *According to the film, his middle name is Florian. He is captain of the Tourney Team, and he is 16 years old. *In the prequel book, at the end (which takes place right before the film), it is revealed he had a dream of being inside the Isle of the Lost and meeting a purple-haired green-eyed girl. Mal also had a dream, set near the Enchanted Lake and being "on the stone floor of an ancient temple ruin" with Ben (whom she never met or seen prior to the dream and meeting him). **The prelude also confirms that Ben takes after his mother more than his father; he shares her interests in books and reading, and is more of a gentle soul in comparison to his father. *Since Mal is 16-years-old, and Ben is "turning 16" by the time he makes his proclamation, Ben is younger than her by a few to several months. *Near the end of the film, Ben reveals that he didn't fake his affection for Mal after the love spell was washed away in the Enchanted Lake. *In "Disney Descendants Yearbook", Ben's "Secret Wish" is to live happily ever after while his "Not-so-secret Wish" is to see everyone in Auradon treated the same, regardless of what their parents have done in the past. *Ben has never been inside a lamp before. *Similar to names of Maleficent and Mal using the root word "mal-" based off the word "malevolent" meaning "bad" and/or "evil", Ben's name serves as a contrast using the root word "ben-" from the word "benevolent" which means "kind and generous" like how the character is portrayed. *In the song, "Did I Mention", Ben says this line, "I Dream of you everyday, "which is a reference to The Isle of the Lost, since Ben had a dream being with a purple haired girl. Category:MÉCHANTS KIDS Category:Gentils Kids